One Song
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: Trouble Kelp fell in love once, he never admitted it. The girl he loved is gone. All he has left is one song.


**Disclaimer - The Song I'd doanything belongs to Simple Plan and Holly and Trouble both belong to Eoin Colfer**

"_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

_  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand"_

Trouble Kelp stood on the stage, with his band at the L.E.P academy graduation. As a graduating cadet he had somehow been roped in to get his high school band to play at the graduation party, his band minus one. Minus their only girl member, he was one lead singer and she was the other. Nobody knew where she'd gone, she just didn't show up one day, not at school, not at practise, not anywhere - all they heard was that her dad had been killed in a shuttle accident and she had been forced to move. He'd written this song with her, the last time he'd seen her, his best friend, the best friend he was in love with. He could remember it like it was yesterday, the two of them in his garage, filled with instruments, nobody else came, and they didn't need anybody – ever. He'd written this song with her and for her, the only girl he could love. They'd never wanted to be a famous band, it was just a hobby, and they all had other dreams. He never wanted to play this song for anybody after she'd gone, it was her song, but he'd play it here, she would have wanted that, she wanted to be in recon, the first girl; he would have wanted to be up here singing with him – where the empty spotlight was. It was a tribute to her, her white guitar that she'd left in his garage was in an empty spotlight on his right, where she should have been. Some people told him he should get a cadet to take her place but he wouldn't replace her, nobody was good enough to be her and he wasn't going to try and find somebody. He barely knew any of the cadets; he spent every moment wishing she would come back – the L.E.P was THEIR dream, not just his, they were supposed to be here together.

"_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"_

The words he had written all those years ago, how much he had loved her, how much he still did. He'd give anything to have back, to see her and hear her laughter, to watch her smile light up her whole face, to say she remembered him. He hoped she did remember him - he'd never forget her. The girl he'd dreamed of leaving school with, of joining the academy, he remember ever moment with her, her everyday promise that she'd see him, the way every time he was in detention and thought she wouldn't wait to walk with him, she would remind him that she'd be waiting. The next part of the song was silence, her part, nobody sang that. He let his voice trail out, nobody would sing the next part - and the voice rang out through the silence

"_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back"_

A girl in the crowd was singing clearly through the silence. Nobody but him knew the words to this part though, him and her. But here was this girl standing up and singing it clearly, she ran up to the stage and grabbed the unused guitar slipping the strap over her shoulder and putting music to the words as she sang on,

"_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting"_

He glared at the girl stood there singing with her recon badge and hazel eyes, so like her eyes and the badge that she had wanted to so badly, he mouthed her name and she nodded. His eye's widened but he knew immediately that is was her, her scruffy red hair and sparkling eyes, her voice, her smile. The girl he loved, but never told. She was stood playing her guitar as if they were still kids in garage, as if all of the past few years had never happened._  
_  
"_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again"  
_

He chimed in with his own voice, the words meaning more than ever before, she could leave again any second and he could lose her for good, he couldn't live without her, she had to know that.

"_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"_

He had her back, he was singing with her beside him, he'd felt his heart soar with happiness before but now his heart was rocketing. He risked everything he had at school to be her friend, she wouldn't leave him behind, he knew that, she was a part of him and you couldn't be separated from yourself.

"_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you_

_Nanana (...)_

_And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)"  
_

Together, singing together, standing together, after years of dreaming she was back, he could see it in her eyes; they wouldn't ever forget each other or leave each other behind. He understood her and she understood him. She was the only person who really knew him, the real him, with emotions and fears. The Trouble who could fall in love, the Trouble who got scared, the Trouble behind the face.

"_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"  
_

She was with him, he hadn't lost her, and she remembered him. They were there, graduating from the L.E.P academy together like they'd always planned, playing their song.

"_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you"_

He knew it would ruin everything but he didn't care anymore, he needed to show her, he didn't care that a room full of people where watching. He kissed her. He waited for her to pull away, she didn't. After several long minuets they broke apart and she whispered words that he never thought he'd hear her say outside of his dreams. "I love you Trouble." She loved him, Holly loved him. He kissed her again.


End file.
